A World Without The Hunger Games
by Beebrittany
Summary: In a world without the Hunger Games president Snow still finds a way to control everyone. Katniss is forced to leave district 12 and her whole life behind. Rated M because there may be lemons later on! Sorry I am unable to write summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

This is my first fanficton ever and it would really be appreciated if you were able to give me some feedback, I do not know if people are going to want me to keep continue this story so if you do please tell me.I would enjoy feedback good or bad it would help me to improve my writing.

Disclamer:I do not own the hunger games but I wish I did

* * *

Today would probably be my last day I would ever get to go hunting. After today I would no longer be Katniss Everdeen the 16 year old hunter from district 12 who lost her father in a mining accident and had to find a way to support her family; I would have to forget who I was, what I liked and who I loved. Even though the only think I care about in my life is Prim, I can't even think of ever abandoning her. Prim, Prim, Prim she is all I can think about now. Would Mom be able to care for her or would she go back into the state she was and still is a little after my father died. I try to push all those thoughts to the back of my head while I continue to wander through the woods, but I am unable to find the peace today that I have always found in the woods. I finally get to the rock that Gale and I always sat on _"our rock"_ , a single tear slides down my face.

Gale he was like a brother to me, I loved him so much, but I know I won't be as lucky as he is because I know I don't have a chance to stay in district 12. This year every 16 year old girl in districts 7-12 will be sent away to district 1-6 to meet the person she will be forced to live with for the rest of their lives and girls from districts 1-6 will come to district 7-12. Every year it switches, so next year the 16 year old boys from districts 7-12 leave and boys from district 1-6 will come and take their place.

Suddenly I hear a noise coming towards where I sit. I quickly stand up and raise my bow only to notice a solid familiar figure walking towards me. I instantly drop my bow and wait to hear it collide with the ground, and sprint towards the figure. I jump into its warm arms and he tightly embraces me; Slowly I look up and smile when I see Gales familliar face. I have not seen him in months, he only gets Sundays off and he normally spends it with his wife who is now pregnant with their first child.

"How are you doing Katniss?" just the sound of my name that comes from him brings another single tear out of my eye, not out of happiness or joy but out of anger.

It is extremely quiet for a really long time so I finally say. "I'm doing amazing; leaving 12 forever is just what I want." I can hear the sarcasm in my voice, I do not want things to be like this between us but they are. My best friend who was destroyed by the capitol, the one who said it would be impossible to like, if ever love the person who the capitol forced on him. There is now a giant space between not only our bodies' but in our friendship too and I can't take it anymore.

I swiftly turn away to leave but he catches my arm. "I know it's hard, but don't be like this with me." He says angrily.

"Why do you even care, you have a perfect life so just leave me alone, okay." His face suddenly drops and I can see sadness in his eyes. I walk away angrily, I don't know why I was like that but I do know that I'm pissed at him. I'm pissed because he abandoned me. He is no longer my brother just a person from my past like everyone else will be very soon. Once I think in far enough away I sit down and pull my knees to my chest and start to cry. After about five minutes an arm wraps around my waist and my body instantly goes stiff. I need comfort but I don't want it from him, I want him to leave me alone, forever.

"Katniss talk to me, Please." He says my name again and it only makes me angrier because it only makes me feel like we are farther apart than I originally thought. I get up and am about to walk away when he yells

"STOP!CATNIP STOP." It is absolutely not the way I want to hear it but he says it. He is basically yelling at me and I do not like this side of gale, I've only seen it a couple of times before, Which what now feels like years ago,When we used to spend every possible minute hunting together, But whenever I do all I want to do is run because I know it won't end good and I am not going to be able to leave like before. I close my eyes for a second and when I open them I am able to see him giving me a death glare.I don't like him being able to see me so venerable, so I put on a brave face and ask him.

"What do you want? I really need to get ready to leave remember; I'm leaving, FOREVER." I turn to leave but I see a tear fall down onto his face. I feel bad for a second but quickly get over it.

It is really quiet again before he says "I'm sorry…"

I'm really confused so I ask "For what?"

"Everything…Leaving you mostly but also everything." All the feelings inside me are quickly building up I need to leave. Soon.

"It's okay but I really do need to leave. Good-bye Gale." I say sadly. Why are my emotions like this right now I'm still super pissed at him?

"Would you mind if I walk with you?" He asks. I really don't want him to right now, I want him to leave me alone. But apparently we are no longer able to tell what each other is thinking like before. I turn away and start to walk; He quickly follows me and is beside me before I get that far. He tries to grab my hand but I quickly pull it away before he has time to get it. What is going on with him first he was angry and now it's like he is my best friend again. Uggg why are boys so confussing? I know you can't just let my best friend go like that but that is all I want to do right now because I know there is no chance of us ever seeing each other again.

I realize that I left my bow and arrows lying on the ground in the middle of the forest but I don't want to go back because I know I won't ever get a chance to use it again. Today I'm leaving the woods with no game, but I can't do anything about that unless I want to hunt with Gale, which I don't. It is probably around noon and I have to be at the square at two so I pick up my pace and Gale easily follows. We are at the fence in less than 20 minutes and still have not said another word to each other I turn to Gale.

"Good-bye Gale, I will miss you." Which is only partly true because I already miss him now because he is always so distant.

"Bye,Catnip." He finally says as he gives me one final hug. I quietly walk home to pack the few things I'm allowed to bring with me. Once I'm home I pull out the list that I received and start to pack I packed 3 dresses,4 pairs of underwear and socks,3 pairs of pants, a pair of shorts,4 shirts and 2 pairs of pajamas ones shorts and a tank top the other sweats and a long sleeve shirt. Your allowed one thing to remember your district by so I bring my father's hunting jacket.

After I'm done packing I go to take a bath. Once I'm done I walk into my room to find that my Mom has laid out a dress for me to wear. (The dress she would of wore for the reaping)I slip it on and go to the family room where my Mom is sitting. She offers to do my hair and I let her, she does it in a really pretty braid. I tell her that she is not allowed to leave again because she has to stay for Prim, she agrees. I think I sounded a little mean when I told her it but she needed to know I meant it. Before I'm about to leave I grab my bag and go outside to see Prim who is with her goat lady and buttercup. The cat hisses at me but I just ignore him, I'm sad to say this but I think I might even miss him a little, just a little.

"Good-bye little duck." I say sadly.

"Bye Katniss, I will miss you so much." This brings tears to my eyes again but I hold them back because I don't want prim to be worried about me. I tell her to behave and to try her best in school. I give her one final kiss on her forehead and walk into the alley. When I get to the square I sign in and go and stand by Madge Undersee. She is the closest thing to a friend I have. She is wearing a light pink dress with a circular gold pin on her chest.

"Are you ready for this?"She asks I slowly nod my head I am not ready and I don't want to go. She does not try and talk to me again. I am able to see all of the boys waiting for the girls to leave. I really don't understand why after all the girls leave they are told who they will be forever stuck with it is really not fair at all, why we girls are not able to know.

"Hello District 12, I am very happy because today is a big, big ,big day!" A lady with pink hair screams excitedly. The mayor who is also Madge's father comes onto stage and talks about our history. How we are live in a place once known as North America, he talks about the dark days. Finally Effie comes back on stage and I am a little happy because the mayor was getting really boring and it's funny to see how happy she is. They start to call names and the only one before mine I pay attention to is delly I don't know why, But it is probably because she is always so nice to everyone ,I really hope that she is happy in district 4.

Effie finally calls my name. I make my way to the stage and she says.

"Katniss Everdeen, district 2" I make my way to the train and hope that Madge will also get district 2. One of the last people to load our train is Madge. She comes and sits by me quietly. We are told to pick one girl to share a room with so of course I ask Madge. Later that night we quietly go to the kitchen to get a snack she picks out some delicious looking strawberry's and I grab a cookie, it looks good and I am really excited to try it, I have never had one before because they are always to expensive to buy at the bakery. After that we go back to our room and I crawl onto the top bunk. We talk about if we think that they will still let us be friends and if our new _husbands_ will be nice. I still don't like the sound of that because I know I will never be truly happy here, only because I had to leave prim.

"Night Madge." I say

"Good night. See you in the morning." And with that I fall asleep. Surprisingly I sleep really well considering the situation we are currently in.

* * *

The next morning we are woken up by a knock on the door "Wake up girls we have a big, big day ahead of us" Effie says happily. I pull myself out of bed and make my way to the bathroom which I notice had everything you could possibly need. My braid still looks nice so I just pin back the couple of hairs that are out of place. I wash my face and apply a lotion that makes my skin feel funny; once I'm done I leave the bathroom to notice that Madge is already up and dressed. We switch places I put on a plain grey dress that all the girls will be wearing. I wait for Madge to be ready and we head to go get breakfast. I am not that hungry so I have a glass of milk, which tastes funny but only because the milk I drink is from Prims her goat Lady.

Soon enough we are in district 2. There are far more girls on the train now. I grab Madge's hand and say one simple word "Together." She nods her head and we get off the train, we find two seats beside each other and sit down. All the boys hear look so much different back home the only boys who stood out were the merchants, The rest had olive skin, dark hair and grey eyes. There are so many different features about everyone here but one thing I do notice is that they all seem strong, even the tiny ones.

Before I know it Madge's name is called she stands up and so does a boy with copper hair who looks really fit, His name is Rayden Caverly. But it is not the boy who I notice it is the boy sitting next to him he has blond hair and striking blue eyes, he is staring directly at me and it makes me feel extremely uncomfortable. They go up and sign a piece of paper and then take a seat on the bench together that is at the back. When I look back at the boy, He is still staring at me; after a couple more names are called I hear mine I stand and the boy who was staring stands up too. All I can think is that this is going to be a very very long day. I find out his name is Cato Dalton. I make my way to the stage and sign the piece of paper that officially makes me a citizen of district 2 and Mrs. Katniss Dalton. Once were done he forcefully grabs my hand and practically drags me to the bench. We sit down; I'm in-between him and Madge's _husband_ Rayden.

She gives me a smile and a look which I don't know what it means; I give her a confused look back. I take a look at the boy who I will have to live with for the rest of my life and for the rest of the time I fiddle with my hands unable to look up because I'm to scared that if I do something I don't want to happen, will.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you want :)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

I am sorry this chapter is kinda boaring but it has to happen.I promise i will try to make it up to you in the next chapter; which probally won't be up untill the weekend because i'm really busy at school right now, I had 2 tests today and 4 more during the week but i will try and update on the weekend if i have time, which i most likely will. If any of you have some ideas of what should happen in this story im open to your suggestions. Have fun reading and sorry i'm not the best writer but i'd like to get better so plz feel free to give me some critizism good or bad I want to know what you think. Review if you want

Brittany :)

Disclamer: I do not own the hunger games if I did I would not of ended the series like she did, but I still love the books.

* * *

I am able to see through the corner of my eye that Cato keeps giving me weird looks. Sometimes they are looks full of hate, others they are looks of confusion and sometimes they are looks that I do not know what they mean. But I have never been good at telling people's emotions, so I do not think I'm getting any of them right. It is almost over and then I will be forced to go home with him. I do not want to leave; I need to stay because if I leave then all of this will feel to real. We are from two completely different place, district 12 seems nothing like 2 it seems so calm here, Like they have nothing to worry about; In twelve there is lots of stuff to worry about like starvation, diseases and mining accidents. What I would give to talk to my dad right now, he was lucky he married mom the year before they made this new stupid rule. But at least I am not completely alone I have Madge and for that I should be glad. Hopefully we are still able to be friend in district 2 because if we are not I will feel all alone.

"Good-bye everyone I hope you all have a fantaboulus life here in district 2 and remember that every day is a big, big day!" Effie yells. She is really starting to get on my nerves but it is probably because she is so stupid, how could anyone be happy if they were forced to marry a complete stranger. Suddenly I realize that everyone is getting ready to leave, Madge seems like she is smiling and I feel really happy for her, But I am unable to feel happy for myself.

I turn to Cato only to look into his pretty blue eyes. Wait did I just say he has pretty eyes. Yes I have to admit that he looks good, though I don't want to.

"So are you ready to leave?" he asks me. All I can do is shake my head. He hastily gets up and taps the shoulder of the boy who was sitting next to me.

"Hurry up there, I want to go home already." The boy just rolls his eyes. Cato turns around and starts to walk towards the train where my bag will be. I am still confused, why did he need to tell him that he wants to leave? When we get there I quickly grab my bag and turn back around.

"Give that to me." He declares. But I only tighten my grip on my bag. He rolls his eyes and looks to his right where I see Madge and Rayden approaching.

"We'll be in the car, So hurry up." He says before walking away leaving me standing there. I am unable to make my feet move. He seems so unhappy but he has all the right to be because I know for a fact that I look missrable right now.

"Are you coming or what?" he asks. I drag my feet and unwillingly follow him to his car. I have never ridden in a car before because you are able to walk anywhere you want to go in we get to the car I open the door and end up sit in the front seat. He seems really annoyed right now and all I can do is hope that this is not how he is always going to be around me. Wait why do I even care it's not like I will ever become his friend or anything more. Before we even have time to talk Madge arrives at the car she hops in and I can see the same confused look that I can only guess I have on my face. We drive a long way down the road and it looks like we are going to the house that is on the edge of district two near the forest.

"Were here! You girls ready?" Rayden asks. We both nod our head and follow them into the house, he tells us we can just leave our bags by the door for now, so we do and follow them to the living room. There they each sit on a couch that looks pretty comfy. Madge sits by Rayden so I guess I have no choice but to sit by Cato.

"So I bet you both have a lot of questions you want answers to, don't you?" He asks kindly. Yes. I have tons of questions that I want answers to badly.

"How do you guys know each other?" I ask and it seems that Madge was going to ask that question.

"We have known each other since we were children." Surprising Cato is the one to answer. So I wonder what they do for a living. Every person gets a different job and a house to match the status of their jobs which I think is no fair because you should not be force into a career.

I must have said that out loud because next Rayden answers the question "We specialize in weapons. So that means we design and try out new weapons to help protect the capitol and all of Panem." Protect Panem from what? I wonder what they will make me do once my first year here is up. Your first year you are to get to know your husband, go to special courses about things they think every wife needs to now (which by the way is stuff almost every logical person already knows.)And try to have kids. If you are unable to start your family you go to work and then when you do have a child you get a year off for every kid. I don't want kids especially if they are going to end up being taken away from me when they are 16.

The next person to ask a question is Madge "So do you guys both live here?"

They both nod their head and then Cato explains it more. "Yes. Since we work together and have been friends forever we decided it would be a good idea, and when we found out that you both were from the same district we thought it would be nice if you both had one friend other than us. That is if you want to be our friends? So we just made a few calls and got a big house instead of 2 smaller houses but we can always trade this house back if you don't like it."

"How did you know we were going to be from the same district?" I ask. Why did we not get to know when they knew way before we were here?

"The capitol tells all the boys who they will be with if they sign something saying that if they tell anyone that the capitol is able to do whatever experiments they want on them." Rayden explains. I would positively not want to know if it meant that I would have to be a thing for capitol use. Madge gives me a smile that I think means that she is happy we are going to go through all of this together and I just continue to look at her. My smiles are very reserved and even though she is one of my only friends I am unable to smile back. We sit the in silence for a minute before Rayden tells us we can go put our stuff upstairs if we want.

"You girls can share a room if you want, just until you feel comfortable with us."

"DUDE NO! No they cannot. I am not sharing a bed with you. Katniss is with me and you get Madge; got it." Cato yells. I'm pretty sure that he is bi-polar because at first he is all nice and now this. Wow, Is all I can say, but not out loud of course. All three of us shake our heads. I grab my bag from by the door and follow Cato up the stairs. This house is really nice, it does not make sounds when you walk and is not covered in a layer of coal dust like at my old home. But at the same time it is cold, no not the temperature but it does not feel like a home. When we get up the stairs I find that there is one open room and 2 different hallways on both sides of it, and a door in the middle of the room which I can see is a bathroom.

"We get the left side." He tells me and then goes on to pointing out that there are two other rooms for if we have kids and tells me it is the same with Madge's side. We get to the end of the hallway and I open the door. I gasp when I see that there is a giant window that has a perfect view of the forest both out of happiness and anger. I'm angry because I know I won't be able to go in the forest so it is taunting me but I'm happy because it will remind me of home.

I walk over to the window and close the curtain and the then ask him "Where should I put my stuff?"

"In the dresser is fine, you can just make some space." I open a drawer and it is half full of his pants, I put mine in there and do the same for all of my other things in different drawers. Finally I pull out me dads hunting jacket and place it on the bed. Cato walks over to the bed to grab it, but before he has the chance I grab it and hold it close to my chest.

"Why can't I see your jacket?" he asks irritably.

"Because… just because." Is all I say. I can't tell him it's because it was my dad's, and it's the only thing I have left of him. If I do he will think I am weak and I don't want him to. I want him to see me as a strong independent girl. Once I'm done I walk down stairs where everybody is, Cato left right after I told him not to touch the jacket. The boys are sitting on the couch watching TV and Madge is in the kitchen cooking dinner. They are watching some show about weapons and killing so I decide I will go and see if Madge needs some help cooking.

"What are you making and is there anything I can help with?" I ask

"Just some pasta it is pretty easy though but if you really want to help you can set the table." I open a few drawers before I find the forks, I grab some out and place them on the table along with some plates which Madge had already found. After I'm done with that I hop up onto the island that is in the middle of the kitchen and talk to Madge.

"So how are you doing Katniss?" she asks.

"I'm doing fine. Rayden seems nice."

"Don't be like this with me how are you really doing."

"Fine; I hate it here, I hate them, all I want to do is go back home but no, now I'm stuck here with a person who hates me as much as I hate him; and the worst part is I'm going to have to have kids with him." I tell her everything that is going through my head. I have never been this open with Madge; she seems shocked that I actually was telling her what I was thinking. I should probably not talk so loud because this house has a very open floor plan and there is only a wall between them and us.

"There that's better, and who knows maybe one day you will be happy with him, but for now at least we have each other." Even though I don't agree with her about the first part, I am really glad that she is here with me.

"Together." I say and that is all I need to feel better. We talk for a little bit and make fun of each other's clothes because we are wearing the same grey dress still. We here a girly scream come from the where the boys are and both rush out to see what is the matter.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned. But they don't hear me. They are too busy talking to each other. While I listen I find out it was all a dare I burst out laughing when I realize that it was Cato who screamed like a girl, they had a bet that if they were to scream that we would come running out. That part is not funny to make us worry but I still can't get over Cato scream. Madge and I tell them that they should get washed up because dinner is in five minutes. We make our way back to the kitchen and I sit on the island again.

We wait for them to come into the kitchen, it does not take them to long to come back, Cato takes a seat while Rayden goes into one of their cabinets and pulls out a bottle of red wine. I've never had wine before because it is too expensive, but I've seen it's sold at the hob before but people don't normally buy wine they buy a stronger clear liquid according to the person who sells it; I've talked to her a couple of times. He also grabs four wine glasses that look very pretty. He pours some in each glass and then puts them on the table. We all sit down and eat Madge's delicious pasta; it has some sort of red sauce on it that I have never tried before but it is very creamy and delicious. When we are about halfway through the meal we have already almost finished three bottles of wine. Since I have never drank before I start to feel funny and decide I don't like it, So I switch to water. By the end of the meal we are all talking but not about important stuff, we are talking about stuff that we already knew. We all move to the living room before we have a chance to clean up the mess we have already made.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Madge asks politely after we just sat there for a couple of minutes.

"Well we have work in the morning, So I think I'm going to just go to bed it's already 9:30." Rayden States. I watch as him and Madge both go upstairs to bed.

This is only the second time I've been alone with Cato and this time it feels different. Not different in a good way though, different in a bad way like he is planning on doing something. I can't take it any more so I get up to go clean the kitchen when he pulls my arm so I fall back onto the couch. He just stares into my eyes for a couple of seconds before he forcefully kisses me. I don't even have a chance to comprehend what is going on before he shoves his tongue into my mouth. After I know what is happening I quickly jump back and shoot him a look. If only looks could kill he'd surly be dead.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yell. Before he has a chance to say anything I slap him in the face (which really hurt my hand so I'm betting it hurt his face) and then after that I rapidly run upstairs and lock myself in the bathroom that is in our room. (Which is probably not the smartest idea because he will most likely go to bed soon and then where will I sleep, in the bath tub?)

The last thing I remember thinking before I fall asleep is that I know at least two things; one is that he is bi-polar and the other is that this is going to be a really long night.

* * *

Pretty boaring right,sorry again but I promise I will try to make it better. Plz review but only if you want. I also want a beta reader for this story so if u r intrested I would really like to know I do not really know that much about them but the basics so plz if u would like to help me i would really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate makes me really happy to know that ppl r actually reading my story. I am still looking for someone who wants to beta my story so, plz plz plz let me know if you are interested , i'm thinking about not posting another ch untill I get someone. what do u think, do u think it would help my story? Have fun reading and if you have any advice for me plz let me know. I also dont have a solid plot for this story so if u think that somthing should happen plz let me know too.

Disclamer- I in no way possible own the Hunger Games.

* * *

I'm jolted awake by a loud knock on the bathroom door. I must have spent the entire night sleeping on the bathroom floor.

"Can you get up already I have to be at work in 20 minutes!" He yells at me through the door.

"Hmmmmm let me think. I spent the entire night in here so I think no, I need some more time." I sarcastically reply.

"I'm coming in whether you like it or not, So I suggest you open this door. Now." I reluctantly get up off the cold bathroom floor and open the door; It hits him in the face. Score. He lets out a low growl and pushes past me. I feel really bad about hurting his pretty face (Haha no I do not, he was a complete dick to me last night so he deserved it). I collapse onto the bed and just lie there with my eyes closed tightly; the bed is so comfy and warm, it has a blue and white comforter and a bunch of matching feather pillows. As I'm about to fall asleep I can hear him exit the bathroom. It feels as if he is staring at me but I am too scared to open my eyes; then I feel that someone is now on the bed with me but he is not doing anything, just then he kisses my forehead. What did he do that for I thought that we hated each other? Then he just leaves. For some reason I expect something else to happen (which I'm glad didn't).

I must have fallen asleep because when I wake up I see that it is 12:21, I lazily get up out of bed and decide I need to take a shower. I fumble to the bathroom and start to play with the faucet, at first the water is too cold, and then it is too hot. I try really hard but it won't get to a good temperature so I decide that I would rather have a hot shower. I quickly undress and then hop into the shower. At home I took baths and they were rarely hot, the shower felt amazing, there were all types of different bottles in there; there was a shampoo, a conditioner, a body wash and a face cleanser. I only knew what they were but I never used any of them before. We would but bars of soap from the hob to wash with. I squeezed a bit of the shampoo in my hand and massaged it into my hair, it burned my eyes when it got in them, but it smelt like fruit. I washed my body and after I was done I just stood there for a couple of minutes, the warm water feels so nice. I get out of the shower and put on a green V-neck and some grey pants. I wander down stairs to find Madge sitting there reading something.

"What you got there?" I ask.

"A book about interior design. What do you think about redecorating the house for the boys?"

That did not sound like a good idea and why would we need to do that, we have everything we could possibly need. I just don't say anything. My tummy growls so I make my way to the kitchen, on my way there I realize that I did not clean up our mess last night, that is not fair to anyone, the boys had to work and Madge cooked dinner last night, I have done absolutely nothing. I open the shiny fridge only to see that it is almost empty, so instead I have a piece of bread that is on the counter.

"Madge I'm going to the store do you need or want anything?"

"Umm no I don't, but you should grab something for dinner"

"K will do." I run back upstairs to braid my hair and then grab my jacket. Before I leave I remember I have no money.

"Hey I forgot do you have any money?"

"Ya they left us some this morning before they left, it is on the counter."

"K thanks." I reply. I wonder why she is not saying much or at least trying to have a conversation. I grab the money and head out the door. I don't think I should have left alone, I have no idea where anything is or how to get there. District 2 is so big, I've been walking for 10 minutes and I still have not seen one store only houses. The people here dress so much differently, they actually wear bright colors and look so happy. I finally reach a shop after approximately 20 minutes of walking through this enormous town. The store has everything you could possibly need; I walk around the store and buy some of the basics that we will probably need. I noticed this morning that we don't have much of anything around the house, but that is because it is new. I don't buy much of anything because everything is very pricy. Even though I have a ton of money I don't feel right spending it, I've never even had this much money, when we sold 2 deer's and 5 wild dogs that one day we did not even have this much. That day was amazing, we hunted for hours and thought we were not going to get anything untill…

"Excuse me Miss?" The sales person asks interrupting me from my thinking, but that is probably a good thing I have to forget. Everything.

"Hmmm?"

"I said is that everything for you today, and are you okay."

"Oh! Yes it is, I'm so sorry; I just have a lot on my mind right now that's It." I told her.

"No problem, your new here aren't you?" she questioned, I just shook my head.

"I was like you two years ago. My name is Amalie nice to meet you."

I realize that I am being very impolite to her "O I'm so sorry my name is Katniss, nice to meet you Amalie. So what district are you from?" I ask. She does not look like she is from here she has dark skin and hair and chocolate colored eyes.

"I'm from eleven, how bout you?"

"Twelve. If you don't mind me asking, do you miss your family?"

"I miss them so badly some days, but others not so much. I especially miss my little sister Rue." She had a little sister too that she had to leave. I feel empathy towards her.

"So do you have any kids?" I ask. I know she probably does not want to talk to me, but I can't help myself for unknown reasons.

"No this will be my first." She reply's while holding her tiny stomach. I was unable to tell earlier and I can still barely tell with her being behind the counter and all. She has a little bump which would not be noticeable if her shirt was not so tight. She is wearing a baby blue shirt and a pair of jeans. I do not own any jeans because the material is very expensive and I liked my pants that I wore for hunting.

"Congratulations! Well I better get going I do not want to make you too busy." I state.

"No don't leave. It is really boring here during the day because everyone is at work. Stay." It is really quiet for a second before she adds.

"If you want to and don't have anything to do that is."

"Fine." I say happily because I really don't want to go home, even though Madge is there we don't really have that much in common, even at school we barley talked. I feel like me and Amalie have more in common. I learn that her husband's name is Callion and they own this store. I also learn that she likes to sing. I think I spent like two hours talking to her so I decide it is time for me to go home.

"I think I should get going, I have to find my way back home and cook dinner." I say politely.

"Well good-bye, will I see you again?" She questions.

"Ya I'm going to need food." I sarcastically reply, but in a nice friendly way.

She hands me a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers she just wrote on it with a pen. "Call me sometime; I think that we should get together. Maybe I can meet your friend and both your husbands."

"Will do, see ya." I say as I walk out the door.

"Bye Katniss." I hear her say as I leave the shop.

* * *

Cato's POV

"Mr. Dalton, pay attention." My boss shouts at me. Today has not been going so well, I am unable to think clearly due to Katniss. What is it about her; I just cannot figure that out. "Dismissed. Now all of you men get to work, now." I hear him say. I did not pay attention to this entire meeting except when he said that we would be holding a party to welcome me and Rayden to our new positions in the company. Yay a party which we have to bring dates. This is going to be interesting.

I suddenly feel someone hit my head fairly hard and before I know who it is I push them against the cold concrete wall. "Oh sorry Rayden, Wait what the hell was that for?"

"Well if you must know it was because you were in your own little world this entire meeting. What were you thinking about?" He asks.

"None of your business." I exclaim.

"I've known you for almost my entire life and I'm pretty sure I know. Katniss right!" Uggg he knows me so well it's scary. I do not want to tell him that he is right, but I also don't know what exactly I was thinking about her, at first I was thinking that she hated me and then I thought about how stubborn she was and then I thought about how I felt about her.

I hate feelings they are so pointless, everybody who feels about something always gets hurt by those feeling that they felt. She makes me feel something that I have never felt and I do not like it, I want it to stop but it won't, and then last night when I kissed her it only made my feelings escalate. She hit my face really hard and it still hurts, but thank god it did not bruise because then everyone would be questioning me. I do not say anything to him before I walk away, that was not a smart idea, now he will know he was right but it is too late for me to turn back.

* * *

After work ends I wait for Rayden in the car. He is here in just a couple minutes great.

"So... I was right, wasn't I." This already.

"Yes. Now can we just go home now?" I ask.

"No you are going to talk to me or else I won't drive." He says.

"Fine what do you want to know?" I ask him.

"You like her don't you!"

"I don't know and even if I do I'll find a way to forget how I feel."

"Why do you always have to be like that? Just for once can't you admit what you feel and then act on those feelings?" I do not respond, not because I don't know the answer but because I just can't admit it. We do not talk for the rest of the ride home which I'm pleased about. Once we are almost home he talks again

"Will you at least try to be nice to her?" He asks.

"Fine but that's it." I reply snarkly. We walk into the house and Madge and Katniss are sitting on the couch silently but don't look the least bit uncomfortable. Madge looks over and smiles but Katniss still stairs off into the distance. If I only could know see for one second what she was thinking. Wait why do I care?

"Katniss is making dinner it will be ready in an hour." Madge says. Apparently when Madge said her name she finally realized that we were home and looked over. She got up off the couch and sauntered into the kitchen without saying a word. I followed here into the kitchen though I don't know why.

"Yes?" she asks. Fuck I have no idea why I followed her.

"Just came to get a drink." Nice one Cato, nice one. She shakes her head. "So what did you do today?" I ask because I am curious of what she did today.

"Umm not much, I went to the store and got lost, that's about it. How was work." Ha-ha she got lost that's quite funny.

"Fine. Oh and the company is having a party for me and Rayden so you have to come with me." I tell her. I am supposed to be being nice; it is not going very well though.

"Great a party." I now notice how sarcastic she is.

"What you don't like party's?" she just shrugs her shoulders. I'm not into company party's either but I am not going to tell her that. I know that in district 12 they have no big party's so this is perhaps going to be her first. We stand there in silence until we here the TV turn on. We both walk to the living room because we know that it only turns on automatically when it is an important announcement from the capitol. Madge and Rayden are cuddling on the couch when we get there. She sits down as far away from me as possible on the couch. President Snow then comes onto the screen and is about to talk.

"Greetings Panem we are sorry to announce that our beloved district 12 has had a major issue. Earlier today there were multiple mine explosions." They show us pictures of the district, everything looks ruined and I know that this is not mine explosions. It looks like someone dropped bombs on the district. I can see tears fill Katniss' eyes. Why?

"We have just now been told that everyone from this district has passed and I would like to say…"

I do not listen anymore I focus only on Katniss. She is bawling her eyes out. She has her knees pulled up to her chest and I cannot just sit here and watch her cry. I slide over next to her and wrap my arms around her. Surprisingly she does not pull away; she lays her head on my shoulder and continues to cry. I whisper soothing words to her and after she has cried for 30 minutes her breathing starts to slow and she falls asleep in my arms.

After a while I carry her up to our bed and tuck her in. I slide in beside her and once again wrap my arm around her. We fall asleep like this and I think that I would not mind sleeping like this with her forever. Wait what?

* * *

Thx for reading review if u feel like it. PLZ do and I still NEED a beta.

Brittany :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-** I'm sorry it took me so long to update but in my defence it was done. But no need to worry it is up now. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, put the story on alert or favorited. All of u mean so much to me i don't think you relize just how much tho. i'm also a little sad that all the comments were telling me how good i am doing. Don't get me wrong i love that ppl like my story but i really want to know what i'm doing wrong so i can fix it cuz i know my story is not even close to perfect. But a review is a review so plz keep on reviewing. tell me whatever u like and i am open to any suggestions that u guys think sahould happen in this story it could give me a whole new perspective like one did. Thank u **Shloh** I don't know if I told u this but one of your suggestions change my entire perspectibve on one of the characters so this story has 2 possible ways it can go. Well now i'm just rambeling on and I might never be able to stop so here is my story.

* * *

I wake-up with a strange strong warm arm wrapped tightly across my body. I know the arm is Cato's without even looking behind me. Why is he so close to me? I am able to feel his hard dick pocking me in the middle of my lower back. Ewwww! I squirm trying to get out of the constricting grip he has on me; which only makes him moan loudly. I finally am able to escape his grip and I swiftly roll out of bed. I turn back around before I go into the bathroom, he is just starting to slowly wake-up. I look in the mirror and then it finally hits me. I now know that I have lost everybody I once care so much for especally Prim. I fumble backwards until I hit the wall; I slide down it and resist the urge I have to cry.

I hear the door open and find that Cato is there standing in just a pair of black boxers. "Are you okay? I took the day off work, but we still have to go to the party tonight." He tells me. Uggg I have to go to a stupid party. I've never been to one but I can already tell that this is not going to be fun. I just nod my head slightly.

"Is that a yes you are okay or a yes to the party?" Why is he being so nice to me?

"Both I guess." He just nods his head.

"So you're going to need an outfit for the party, so how about we go shopping after I take a shower."

"K, but we don't have to, I can wear something I brought." I suggest.

"It's no problem and you will need new clothes anyways." Did he not like my clothes or something? Whatever I really do not care there just clothes, I could walk around naked for all I care. I walked out of the bathroom and quickly got dressed in a pair of shorts and a black tank top before he gets out of the shower. I was braiding my hair when he got out of the shower. He came into the room wearing a pair of jeans and a tight navy blue t-shirt that highlighted his muscles.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks.

"Yep, all ready." I said with a smile. Wait why am I smiling my home had just been destroyed and I lost all the people I care about.

* * *

We go to a store beside the shop which Amalie worked at. Maybe I'll be able to stop by and see her when we are done.

"Katniss which one do you like?" he asks me holding up two different dresses.

"Neither. Do I really have to wear a dress?" I ask while I whine a little. He does not reply, he just playfully shoves me back into the dressing room.

"These are the last two you're trying on so pick one already." He tells me and then giggles. Why? He also sounds a little annoyed, but I do not care. Once I finally pick a dress we leave the store and go to another one which has more regular clothes. He buys me a bunch of clothes and I start to feel bad. He bought me two pairs of jeans and another pair of shorts; he also buys me a couple of colorful tops and a skirt. After that we go to a shoe store where he finally buys himself somthing; a pair of dress shoes.

"Do you really expect me to where these?" I ask him while holding up a pair of silver heels with a bunch of different straps. He only chuckles a bit. I have never walked in the smallest heels before let alone four inch heels.

"Just try once more and if you can't walk in them we'll try something else." I glare at him and put them back on. I take one small step and then another but on my like fifth step I fall completely on my face. He laughs really loud and then that is when I finally snap. I burst out into a river of tears and just lay there on the floor. "I'm sorry I did not mean to laugh. I'm sorry." He says while rubbing my back to try and get me to is not why I'm crying though, I'm crying because back home I could have never bought any of the things that we bought today. There is no longer district 12 though so…. I can't even think of that.

Cato seems really annoyed and walks away. What the hell, he made me try them on and now he leaves? Once I finally finish crying I look around the store and Cato is nowhere to be found. I throw off the shoes and run out the door forgetting all my bags and my own shoes. I am not running to find Cato though; I'm running to go see Amalie. I burst through the doors and find her snuggling up to what I can only guess is her husband. She gives me a worried look and gets up and walks towards me. I quickly close the space between us and run up to hug her.

"What is the matter Katniss?" she mumbles into my hair. I do not reply and just start to once again cry into her shoulder.

When I finally let go of her she asks me if I want to talk to her, I just shake my head no and she drops the subject. I look out the window to see Cato walking with all of my bags. He looks really sad. She must have noticed the look on my face because she asks me if that is him. I say yes.

"You should probably go." She tells me.

"No I can't. I just can't." she shakes her head and we sit there in silence for half an hour. I look at the clock and it says 3:37.

"I think I should go now." I tell her.

"I hope it all works out, whatever happened." I give her a smile before I leave.

* * *

"Where were you?" Madge asks kindly

"With Amalie, because the person I left with decide to leave me crying on the floor of a store." I tell her and then glare at Cato.

"Wait, wait what, you were crying." I shake my head and she pulls me into a long extremly uncomftorble hug. After that she grabs all my bags that are by the door and drags me up the stairs. She gives Cato the meanest look I've ever seen on her face and I smirk. We walk into my bedroom and she tells me.

"The party is at five so I'll put away your stuff while you take a shower." I nod my head and look at the clock; it is already 4:02. I take a quick shower and then dry my hair. If I leave it down it will turn wavy and I decide that is how I want to wear it.I walk back into the bedroom in a towel to see Madge sitting on the bed.

"I'll leave but I just wanted to make sure your okay."

"I'm fine. Thank you so much." I say as she hands me the dress and walks out.

"Tell me when you're ready I want to come in and see." I quickly get dressed and tell her she can come back in. She is speechless when she first sees me.

"You look amazing Katniss." She exictedly tells me.

A giant smile crosses my face. "Thank you. You look gorgeous too." She changed her clothes and is now wearing a tight lilac purple dress that hits mid-thigh and has wide shoulders. She also has a lot of bracelets on one hand and some white high heels and a giant white belt that sits just below her boobs. She has a short white leather jacket drapped around her left arm. I sit down on the bed and cross my legs while she does my make-up.

"Umm… your dress." I look down and realize that while I am sitting you are able to see my electric blue panties. A small blush creeps up onto my face, though i don't know why, she is my beat friend and we have seen each other in worse but that is a story i don't want to tell now.

"There you're done. How do you like it?" I look in the mirror and smile a little. I have very minimal makeup on and am wearing a black strapless dress that is tight around the torso but then flows out, but it is too short, It goes a little bit above mid-thigh. It has some silver sparkles around the top and a thick shiny black ribbon that ties in the back. I find that it is too dressy though, what kind of party is this even? Cato paid for this dress so i have to wear it. I find it to be a little to sluty though.

"I love it. It looks beautiful. Thank you." And with that we both walk down the stairs.

"Wow!" both the boys say as they look up from the couch. Madge smiles at both of them, but I only smile at Rayden. Cato glares at me but I give him one of my meanest faces. I beat him and he looks away. We walk up to the couch I basically sit on Madge's lap not wanting to sit by Cato. The phone starts to ring but nobody gets up to get it. I wonder who it is?After a couple of minutes we all get up to leave and I then realize.

"I don't have any shoes." I tell them and then Cato hands me the pair that made me fall. Great. I put them on and buckle up the band around my ankles.

"Thanks." I sarcastically say to Cato. For some reason they decide we are going to take the truck which only has three seats. They really are crazy.

* * *

On the way there Cato seems unable to keep his hand off of me and I start to get aggravated. We finally arrive at a beautiful building and all hop out of the truck, I almost fall on my face again. This is going to be a really long night. Madge is already long gone so it is just me and Cato.

"Are we goanna go in today?" I ask.

"Ya but don't you want to have a little fun first." He says seductively as he grabs my ass. No I do not; I want to leave that's what I want.

"Don't touch me!" I yell.

"Why not? Madge lets Rayden, and aren't you the one from the seam you are probably used to it. Just let me." Wait what? How does he know all of this? Really, Madge and Rayden. But that is not one of my big questions right now.

"Well I'm not Madge am I? Oh and just cause I'm from the seam does not mean I do that kind of stuff." I tell him.

"Fine, just get on your knees then." What did he just order me to do? I quickly turn away and start to walk.

"Fuck you!" I yell as I'm about to walk in the door.

"Any day." I hear him yell back. Ugggggg. He was so nice this morning but now he is back to the Cato I don't like. He really must be bi-polar. The first thing I see when I walk in is a whole bunch of people dancing. Well more like trying to dance. Why are they dancing in the first place, i thought this was to congratulate there jobs but it looks more like a dance. tTere is also a table with food and stuff on it. I walk in awkwardly and almost fall on my face again. I bump into a man who looks really hot. He has deep green eyes and brown light brown hair.

"I'm so so sorry." I tell him.

"It's fine don't worry. I'm Treven. Wanna dance?"

"Umm I don't really know how." I honestly tell him.

"That's fine I don't really think anyone does. Besides it not a slow song." That's true, so I guess the only thing I have to worry about is the heels. The awful heels, I yell to myself. I allow him to lead me to the dance floor and he starts to dance. I look around the room and everybody looks really funny, so I decide to join. While I'm finally having some fun I see Cato walk in. Party pooper.

"Whats wrong?" he asks me.

"Nothing. I just got into a fight earlier and now he is staring at us." I tell him.

"Well do you want to make him really mad?" Hmmm. That's a good idea, if he thinks I'm a seam slut already I'll show him I can really be. I nod my head and we walk into the middle of the floor when the song changes. I look over to notice Madge is leaving. Where is she going? Treven turns me so my back is facing him and we start to dance, sorta. I look at Cato and notice he is really angry. Not long after we start to dance a couple more guys start to dance with us too. My feet are starting to hurt so I take off my shoes and throw them in the corner of the room. Hopefully they _aren't_ there later. This party is actually not that bad, I'm having fun except Cato keeps giving me looks. I look around the room and notice that Cato is back after being gone for an hour or so and he is now walking up to us.

"What's wrong babe?" One guy asks as he rubs my upper thigh.

"Don't touch me. "I yell at him.

"Why is Cato coming over here?" Treven asks and then he realizes

"Your Cato's date aren't you." I shake my head.

"Well he was right when he said you were hot, but I really think I should go, who knows what that crazy bastard will do." He tells me just as Cato approaches.

"I was just leaving." He tells Cato timidly.

"That's fine we were just leaving." He says angerly. Then he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

**''Put Me Down!''** I scream at him.

"Not a chance. Now we are leaving, so say good-bye you little whore. Oh and nice underwear." He says as he slaps my ass.

What did I just get myself into?

* * *

**A/N **Part 2- I also want to know how far ppl want me to go with this story? so plz let me know. plz review and answer my question and also tell me what u think of my story and what i'm doing wrong. THANK YOU FOR READING YOU STILL HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME BUT IF U REVIEW IT MAKES ME SMILE :D. I love u all so so so so much your amazing.

Brittany


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note- **Thx to everyone who reviewed u all make me so so so so happy.Ièm sorry this ch. is short but i promised a couple ppl that it will be up today, i also have writers block so this is all i could get out of myself. I would like to thank all these ppl for bein so helpful and supportive**-TheLittleSwan, Love-The-Girl-With-The-Knives, sMoShFiRe,crystalanna6045, and shloh.** i love u all so much.I'm sorry again that it is short but my next will be longer hopefully. Plz review it makes me write faster when i know ppl are actually reading my story. I love u all and i hope u have a great day.

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own the hunger games I simply like to mess with the characters in it.

* * *

We have been walking for what feels like forever. Well he has. My stomach is starting to hurt and I keep slipping back more, my face is now just above his ass and my pelvis is on his shoulder.

"Where are we even going?" I ask him.

"I don't know, but I do know that I am going to be teaching you a lesson." What could that possibly mean? I did nothing wrong he started it and if he had not been a jerk I would have been dancing with him. What could he of possibly put on that test that would have made the capitol even consider that we would be good matches? After a couple more minutes of walking I realize that we are at a hotel. Why are we here? Oh no this could only mean that….

"Were here!" he says as he carries me through the lobby. Everybody keeps on giving me looks and I just decide to smile and wave at them because if something actually happens he'll just be more pissed but I can't help myself, when we are in the elevator I see a little boy he looks about four or five. He is staring at me so I whisper in his ear

"This man won't put me down so when I hold up this many fingers" I hold up three fingers

"I want you to kick him in the leg a couple of times." One. Two. Three. I slap his ass super hard while the boy is busy having fun kicking him. His mother looks at me wondering if she should stop him but I shake my head. Finally the elevator opens and the boy gets out, but before it closes completely the boy punches him in his balls. The door closes and he flings me to the ground then clutches his balls. I burst into laughter rolling around on the elevator floor.

"This is your fault isn't it?" he asks me. I can't answer because his voice is all high. That kid must have really hurt him. The door open on the next floor and a business man walks in with a confused look on his face. I am still on the ground trying to catch my breath. My legs are open and I realize that he probably saw up my dress when he walked in. Woops. I pick myself up off the ground and the door opens. We got out and I say good-bye to the man, he must think I'm crazy. Surprisingly Cato trusts me to follow him to the room. This is a good thing because I'm really starting to hurt. He slides the key and then opens the door.

"After you." He tells me. I walk in and stand by the wall. After he is in, he locks the door and then throws me over his shoulder again.

"Really, where do you think I would go?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders which makes me go up abit.

"What are you doing here?" Cato asks someone.

"What do you think we're doing here?" A male asks. Who is it? I use my core mussels to lift myself up to try and see who it is but am unable to twist because he is holding my lower back.

"Put me down Cato I wanna see too." I tell Cato.

"No way but I'll turn around so you can see." He tells me.

"Put her down." A female yells and before I am able to see who it is, I know its Madge. Cato grunts and gently places me on the ground.

"I'm so confused." I tell him while looking at Madge. She is in the middle of a very large bed with a white sheet pulled tightly around her body. I look around the room and notice clothes sprawled out everywhere; I even see that her bra is on top of the lamp that is beside the bed.

"Well you see Katniss; I booked this room because I felt that you needed to relax and that we also needed to get to know each other so we would be more comfortable. I told Rayden about my plans but I guess he decided he would use them instead, although it seems like he is having no issues with her." He explains sounding a little annoyed and mad. I look around the room and see that he is stumbling back in in just a pair of boxer briefs.

"Cato why don't you just ask your dad for another room. We _were _a bit busy you know." Says Rayden.

"No! Get out!" he yells. The quickly grab all their clothes and are out of the room in about a minute. Madge still had the sheet around her and was wearing it as a dress. I felt a little bad for her but then I remember all of our conversations about stuff like this happening and what we would do. I then understand that I was not being a very good friend to her. I am her only friend here and I know this because she has not left the house since we got here. I make a mental note that I have to get her out.

"Sorry about that." Cato apologizes to me. Why he did not do anything?

"It is fine. So…"

"I'm goanna get us a new room." He tells me and then he leaves. I stand there awkwardly until he comes back and leads me to another room. I sit on the bed and ask him.

"So what now."

"Well you still need to learn your lesson but that can wait for another day. How about we just talk. We take turns asking questions and we both have to answer them" He suggests.

"Ok sounds good, you first."

"Tell me about your family."

"Well my Mother is a healer. She married my Father who was a miner before he died. My Father had an amazing voice when he sang even the birds stopped to listen. Then there is my little duck, I mean my sister Prim, she is like my mother and likes to heal things. She has an ugly cat named Buttercup, he hates me, but that is probably because I tried to drown him. Then there is Lady, Prims goat, I got it for her for her birthday, when we first got it she was injured and sick but now she is as healthy as a horse but of course is not because she is a goat. I also have a family that is not related but I still consider them family. There is Hazelle she is like my aunt. She has four kids and her husband also died in the same mining accident as my dad. Her youngest is Posy, she is beautiful. Hazelle found out she was pregnant right after her husband died. Then there is Rory and Vick, Rory is older and they are both really sweet. Then there is Gale he was the oldest and was also my best friend, I met him when I was 12. We would spend every moment possible together for the two years before he turned 16. So ya that's about it, your turn."

"Well let's see, my Father owns this hotel so he was never really home. My Mother just stayed home all the time, she does nothing really. I have an older brother who left three years ago, he lives in 8 now. My youngest brother is 12 now his birthday was two months ago, his name is Jarod and he is the only person who I really care about." He tells me. He is actually really open which is surprising.

"So what exactly do you do at your job?" I ask him because it is now my turn.

"Well I think we already told you but we design and test out weapons. The testing part is not the best especially when they malfunction. I mostly design the swords and stuff like that while Rayden does bombs and explosives." He explains. We talk for two hours until wed both are tired and yawning.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower." I tell him.

"Have fun." He says while holding back another yawn. I walk into the ginormous bathroom. I remove my dress as quickly as possible, which is really hard and then I remove everything else I hop into a warm shower and once I'm done I just stand under the warm rain. I get out after about 5 minutes of standing there. I almost fell asleep but I realized that I had to get out sometime today. I put my underwear back on and walk out of the room. I guess that he did not think that far to bring extra clothes. He is lying in bed sleeping. I think. He had put all of his clothes on the chair and I really hope he left his underwear on.

I slip on his white dress shirt and it goes to about my knees but it is better than nothing. I walk over to the bed and pull back the sheets. I lie down and snuggle close to Cato. I don't know why but he makes me feel safe. I've known him for three days and that worries me a little because I've really never felt this safe. I pull the covers up so they are covering both of us, he is only in his boxers but he feels really warm and it is comforting. Right before I am about to fall asleep I am able to her Cato say something but I'm not sure what is sounded like "I love you" But that can't be true. Can it?

* * *

What did you think, tell me in a review. I would like to know what u liked and what u didn't. Does anyone have any ideas of what should happen next I would also like to know. I love eveyone who reads my storys.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-** K so firstly I am really sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy with school and life in genral; when I did have time I just was not able to think. This ch is a littlle blah but I can't think. I have an idea for the next ch so that is good. I hope you all like it and dont forget to review. There will be a short sencond part to this at the end of the ch but I know some ppl don't like rambeling so here is the story.

* * *

CATO POV.

I slept very peacefully last night. I have never felt this way towards anybody before. Yes, I did sleep with other girls before but it was never just sleep. With Katniss it is just sleep and I'm all right with that. Of course I will someday expect more, but right now I'm content with this. I am unable to sleep anymore so I just lay here gently rubbing her back. Why am I doing this, I like her but I don't think I like her that much. Do I? I hear that my phone is vibrating somewhere in the room but if I move I'll probably wake her up.

For the first time today I look down at her and see that she looks very beautiful. Her hair is down and she had a tiny smile on her face. She is wearing my shirt from last night and the top few buttons came undone. I see that she has her bra on underneath but I can help it. I feel my blood is starting to run to places which I don't want right now, so I think of something else. Work. CRAP, I have work today. I slowly remove my arms from around her and cover her back up. She sighs as I get off the huge bed and then hugs the pillow. I stumble over to my clothes and dig through them looking for my phone. What day is it today? Thursday. I find my phone and listen to one of the two voicemails that I have. The first one is from my boss.

"Mr. Dalton I'm calling to remind you that today is Thursday and you know what that means, time to go into the woods. We have a few more weapons than usual for you to try out today so you will be there an extra night; also I heard that Rayden is bringing someone so we expect you to too. You have two choices you can bring Treven or you can bring that girl. Hurry up because you are to be leaving at 11:00." Crap I totally forgot I have to go on a camping trip and try out long range weapons. Every second Thursday we are expected to go out into the wood for a night or two and test weapons; we get paid extra and also don't work all day. Normally it is just me and Rayden who go because it can be very dangerous. That prick, why is he bringing somebody, I'm not bringing Treven after what happened last night so I guess my only other option is Katniss.

I look over at the clock to see how long I have; it is only 9:45 so I listen to the next one before waking up Katniss. It's from Rayden "Hey buddy, seeing as you're not answering your phone I'll assume you're _busy. _You don't have to hurry this morning, Madge is packing some stuff for Katniss and I'll pack yours. I'm sorry 'bout last night but how many times have you done the same thing to me. Well have _fun_ and I'll meet you were we normally do." I decide I will let her sleep longer so I can take a shower.

I take a quick shower and then tie a towel around me waist. I walk out and see she is still sleeping so I walk over to where I put the bag of clothes I packed. She must not have seen it last night since she is wearing my shirt. I pull on my boxers and dig farther into the bag.

"Ewwww! Put on some clothes." She says playfully. I turn around to see her flip over and burry her face in the pillow.

"Oh you know you like it." I reply. Once I finish getting dressed I run to the bed and hop on, turning in the air so I land facing her. She rapidly shot up and gave me a look.

"You scared me." She tells me. I laugh and decide I should tell her my plan.

"So I have some special plans for the next two nights."

"Oh, you do now." She says sarcastically.

"Ya I do. We are going to go into the forest and camp." She gives me a strange look and shakes her head. Why isn't she talking now I thought she would have something more to say? I tell her that she should get ready because we have to leave soon. Once she is ready we leave, we are almost out when I see my dad. I walk faster and grab Katniss' hand.

"Son where do you think you're going?" he asks me with a smile on his face.

"Umm well we are leaving we have a place to go." I turn around and tell him.

"Cato I thought I told you that you are not allowed to be _fooling _around with anymore girls. You do understand that you are to be married and have children. I want grandkids and once I get them you can do whatever you like with whoever you like. I also notice that this young lady does not seem like your type." Won't he just shut-up already?

"Well Dad nothing happened. I know that already I'm not as stupid as _some_ people. This is Katniss she is the one who I'll be marring. Katniss this is my Dad, Nyklus."

"Nice to meet you. Please just call me Dad. You are lovely, my wife will be so happy, she has already started to plan you wedding so you should probably meet her." He tells her while roughly yanking her arm.

"I'm sorry we actually have to be going but tell her that we'll see her when we get back."

"No, you're coming now." He yells back to me while dragging Katniss. I can hear her screaming at him while I just stand there frozen. Last time I told him not to do something he beat me, but I was also only 13 so I'm pretty sure I can take him now.

"Let go of her!" I yell while running to go get her. Before I know it she slaps him in the face and he stumbles back. She stares at me probably wondering what to do. I just stand there in amazment, She has her own personal fire burning within.

"Let's go." I tell her as we run out of the hotel. We get into a cab and ride to my work all the way across town. I apologize for my dad and thankfully she does not say anything. I pay the driver and we get out of the car. Across the parking lot I see that Madge is sitting on the hood of the car with all the bags in front of her. All the weapons are already set up at camp as well as the tents and stuff like that.

"You ready?" I ask

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?" She asks me while fiddling with the end of her braid.

"Because I know that in all the other districts you are not allowed go beyond the fence." I reply. She shakes her head but I do not know why. We silently walk over to where Rayden is.

"Ready to have some fun!" Madge screams. That should be a question not a statement because we are not going to be forced to have fun. We both just look at her like she is crazy. They packed a backpack for each of us, we grab them and me and Rayden lead. I can hear Madge talking but Katniss does not say a word. After walking for an hour Madge tiredly asks me if we can take a break. I tell Rayden that he can stay with them but before I finish Katniss is sprinting off deeper into the forest.

"Where's she going?" he asks.

"How should I know? I'm going to go after her we'll meet you at camp." I yell while running after her. Wow she is fast. Don't get me wrong, I am the fastest runner in my work but she is faster than me. it is probably because she is so much smaller and has really long legs. We run for a good forty five minutes before I am able to catch up to her. I jump in front of her forcing her to stop. I notice she has tears streaming down her face. She looks down at the ground and refuses to look up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask while I gently use my hand to lift her head. She does not say anything for about a minute. We just stand there looking into each other's eyes.

"I can't do this, sorry."

"Can't do what" I ask confused. She just turns around and starts to walk in the opposite direction.

"Katniss, Katniss stop. Why can't you be in the forest, with me? Everyone deserves to be happy and I was never going to force you to marry me, my parents just have high expectations that I am never able to live up to. It's fine, I understand you just lost your home but won't you talk to me; you did last night."

"Because it reminds me to much of home. And I should be dead too, I only left two days before everyone else died. My innocent sister died and there was nothing I could do about it. I saved her before and I wanted for her always to be safe. It's my entire fault, I left her." She explains to me.

"It's not your fault, you never knew that this would happen nobody did, you can't blame yourself." I tell her while wrapping my arms around her. I tell her we should go and together we walk silently through the forest.

"There you guys are we thought you decided to ditch." Madge states.

"Nope just went for a run." I lie to her. Well we did run so it was not a complete lie.

"Let's get started."

"We can wait, can't we Rayden, I mean the girls don't want to be left alone yet. Do you?"

"We'll be fine you two should go work." Madge tells us. I nod my head and then go to one of the bins with the weapons. I grab out a couple of sword and stuff like that and then leave for the forest.

* * *

4 hours later

"I'm done for the day." Rayden tells me. Really? How can he be tired normally we are able to do this till it gets dark or at least starts to?

"Well I'm not tired yet so tell them I'll be back in a couple hours." He shakes his head and walks off. I practice for another hour before deciding to take a break. I walk through the forest with all the things I brought and when I'm about halfway to camp I slide down a tree and end up thinking. How does Katniss do this to me? She probably does not even realize it; I am slowly falling for her. Well not really slowly. I've known her for what, four days and I already have feeling I've never had before. Is this normal? No it is not. I sit there quietly for a while just listen to all the sounds of the forest. How the wind whistles through the leaves, the sound of the waterfall that's close to camp, the way the birds chirp. I look up at the trees and notice that there is someone up there. It is a girl with long brown hair. Katniss. What is she doing up there?

"Hey babe what ya doing up there." I yell. She quickly turns around and has a bow pointed at me. I raise my hands in surrender and she just glares at me.

"What you doing up there anyway?" I ask her.

"Thinking mostly but I'm also trying to catch some food because that idiot friend of yours forgot to bring that stuff." She tells me as I stand up.

"Well you'll never be able to catch anything." Just then an arrow goes right past my side. What is she trying to do, kill me? I turn around to see a dead groosling; it is pretty large and has an arrow sticking out from its eye. Wow she is good but she will never know I think that.

"Lucky shot." I shout at her and another arrow comes shooting straight at me. It is embedded into the tree right between my legs another couple inches up and it would have hit _me…_ just the thought of that sends shivers down my spine.

"Was that just a lucky shot?" she asks me while smiling.

"No I guess not. Now how 'bout you come down from that tree and we go back to camp." She thinks for a long time before descending from the tree. She goes and grabs the groosling pulling the arrow out before putting it in a bag. We start our walk back to camp; it is fairly quiet for a long time so I decide to break it by asking her a question.

"So where did you learn to shoot an arrow like that?" She hesitates to answer the question.

"Do you promise you won't tell anybody?" I shake my head and wait for her to continue.

"Well when my father died my mother went into depression and we were starving to death. People would come by and they always wanted to take me and Prim away from her. I knew that if we were taken away that we would not be together so I did what I had to do. My father had taken me hunting before and I knew the basics so every day I would go out into the wood and practice until I got good. I would go hunting every morning with my friend Gale and we sold our catch at the hob. It is like a black-market. The peacekeepers knew but they bought it too so…" She was not finished with her story when we arrived back at camp. I decided I would not push her to talk in front of them, I should be glad she is talking to me. The first two days she never really did so this is good. Madge and Rayden had a fire going and were sitting on the ground laughing.

"There you guys are you were taking long but I guess I would get _distracted_ to if I were in your place." Rayden says and Madge playfully punches him in the arm. Katniss' face turns in embarrassment. The night goes by pretty normally. Katniss cleans her kill and cooks it over the fire, we eat it and then we all just sit around the fire making small talk till it gets dark. Katniss goes to put another log on the fire when the end of her baggy hoodie catches on fire. She rips it off and her shirt goes with it. I stare at her for a second before I realize that her hoodie has landed on a sleeping bag we all run around frantically trying to put it out. Once it is out we decide it is time to go to bed. We start to go into our tent while they go into there's.

"Night guys. Have fun with your one sleeping bag." Rayden says and winks at me. I give him the finger before I go into our tent.

"Ugg Madge really." Katniss says to herself while holding up some lingerie.

"Well it's not that bad." I say but once I do I realize it was not smart of me. She throws my bag angerly at me and tells me to go get changed outside. I go outside and strip off all my clothes but my boxers and then walk back in.

"Ahhh! I did not tell you to come back in, did I?" She yells at me while trying to figure her clothes out.

"Well its cold out so I'm coming in." She rolls her eyes and then sits down in the corner. I crawl into my sleeping bag and realize how tired i really am.

"Are you going to sleep there?" I question.

"Yes, where else would I sleep, I burnt our other one."

"You could always sleep with me, I don't bite you know."

"Fine, but don't you dare try anything because it will only be bad for you." She says with a stern face.

"Normally I would with a girl wearing _that _but I'm not in the mood tonight." That is a total lie I really _want_ her right now. She saunters over to where I am laying and I scoot over so she has room.

"Thank you Cato, for everything." She says before kisses me on the cheek.

"Good-night." Is all I can mutter so I don't sound like a love sick idiot. How does she have this effect on me? I soon fall asleep which one song replaying in my dreams over and over again.

Lyin' here with you so close to me

It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe

Caught up in this moment

Caught up in your smile

I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

We don't need to rush this

Let's just take it slow

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

No don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

I know that if we give this a little time

It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find

It's never felt so real; no it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want to say goodnight

I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams

Tonight;Tonight;Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight

With a kiss goodnight

Kiss goodnight

* * *

K so what you think? My genious friend came up with an idea to help me not get stuck im my writing and sorta include you too; So the first to write a review with the name of a song you think will work for the next ch i will incorporate somehow, but it may not be the first person it will be out of the first three. This song is Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum,My friend is dancing around my room singing it and i figured it worked. Also the 100th reviewer will get to pick somthing very special that could change this whole story but it won't be till later. I would also like to thank everyone who did review in the past you guys areall so amazing, you make me so happy. I would like to thank everyone who put my story on alert or favorited it, if it was not for you then I would not be writing and only one other person would get to read all my storys. I don't know when i will have enough time to write because of school and then on the weekend it is my uncles birthday so all my cusins will be coming down for the surprise party we are having for him so I am busy planing now and then forced to hangout with then on the weekend. i would way rather be writing but what can you do. So plz be patient with me thx.


	7. Chapter 7

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks!**

(I will also most likely be posting my next Chapter on Sunday I was going to post it tonight but then this would have probably done nothing. I'm sorry it's been such a long time but I'll explain that all to you in the next Chapter maybe. )


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. At first it was the fact that i had writers block and then i've been busy with school. I actually had already wrote this ch but it got deleted booo. It changed alot from my first draft though.

Ok so i dont really know where this story is foing anymore so i would really appreciate some help if you could. Oh and if you read the A/n in the last actuall ch then you'll know that my 100th reviewer gets to pick somthing that could change this story lets see if we can get there.

I did not get as many reviews on my last ch as i have gotten on previous ones. I dont know why? But thank you to everyone who did you all are amazing and i love you all. SO please review and tell me what you think because i would really like to know if i should continue or just have like 2 more ch and then the story will be over.

Have fun reading.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

**I am in the woods overlooking the town. It is a peaceful day, the birds are chirping and the wind is blowing lightly. The trees are all full of leaves and in a couple of months they will start to fall to the ground.**

**Then all of a sudden everything goes dark. There suns no longer shinning and the birds no longer chirping. Everything changed in seconds it went from being a beautiful day, to a day when you feel like something bad is bound to happen. I decide to go back to town because I have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I jog till I am on the border of the forest. I reach the edge and am able to hear screams. They are not happy screams or sad screams they are screams of pain. Everyone is screaming but I am able to detect one single scream alone. Prim. Once I realize it is her I try to run but I can't. My feet refuse to move even an inch but the fence keeps on getting closer. I am able to see more people running away from town and toward the seam even the merchants; BOOM! Everything in front of me explodes; but I'm still standing there unharmed physically but not emotionally. Debris is flying throughout the air and floating.**

I wake up with tears streaming down my face and drenched in a layer of sweat. Before I even have time to comprehend what is happening I am being comforted by someone. Cato. He has me pulled close to him with his arm snaked tightly around my waist and me basically sitting on his lap. He is whispering comforting words to me telling me it was all a dream and that I'm safe.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask him because I am really curious.

"Why would I not be nice to you? We are basically married." Ya that's right it's just an amount of time before we have an actual wedding.

"Ya well just cuz we are does not mean you are obligated to be nice." We sort of fight for a couple minutes about that until he finally closes the argument by telling me that he cares about me. Really he cares? Now I'm really confused. Sure I like him but I do not know if I care about him because his emotions were all over the place when we first met. But he has been really nice lately I'm just afraid he will go back and be a jerk again. With me still sitting on his lap with the blanket wrapped around us I fall back to sleep but am able to feel his kiss my head and play with the hair that has come out of my braid. He whispers something into my head but I am unable to make it out before I fall into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

**Cato's POV**

I watch as she drifts in and out of consciousness. She looks so peaceful when she is not having dreams. Her scowl is gone and replaced by a tiny smile which her bottom lip sticks out further than the top. I still can't believe she is allowing me to hold her. I just sit here in this cold tent but her body is warm so it is not that bad. I play with her strands of hair; I like it so much better when it is down. I make a mental note to tell my mom this when she plans the wedding. I still don't know why she insists we have a wedding it's not like we don't already know were stuck with each other. But if we didn't have this rule I could probably say that I would never get married because I never wanted to but for some reason she has found a way to change that opinion on that. I mumble something into her hair when I think she is sleeping and can only hope she does not hear it, but I had to get it out even if I will never know if she heard it. I just sit there for a while before I decide to try to sleep again. I gently lay her down putting my arm under her head so she can use it as a pillow. We sleep very peacefully till it starts to rain. The rain actually helps put me to sleep with the tiny sounds it makes as it hits the tent.

"Cato wake up." She says very groggily while pushing on my chest.

"Why what's the matter?" I say while jumping up thinking there is an emergency.

"Its morning and it's pouring out so I think we should leave?"

"We'll be fine." I tell her she just rolls her eyes like she knows something I don't. I don't like this feeling. She gets up and grabs some clothes from her bag. I decide to do the same. I just grab a pair of grey sweats and a navy blue hoodie. She gives me a look and I know what it means. She wants me to look away. I turn around and face the opposite wall of the tent and quickly change into my pants.

"Can you please help me with this." Katniss says her voice sounding scared. I slowly turn around and see that she is standing there in a matching green pair of underwear.

"Um, ya what do you need help with." My voice goes up at the last two words. I would not mind helping her with some other stuff002C if you know what I mean. She is actually really hot; I never really noticed that much until now. She holds up a piece of fabric that I'm not even sure what it is supposed to be. I ask her and she tells me she has no clue.

"We'll let me try to figure this out." I say while taking the black material from her. It's very soft but I'm still mot able to figure it out. I fiddle with it for a couple of minute. Looking at her through my eyelashes every minute or so. Every time she look more amused, this shirt is really getting on my nerves I specialize in weapons and I can't figure out a stupid shirt, how? After about another minute I get really frustrated and start to be more harsh, on accident my figure gets caught in one of the many holes that this shirt has and tears a bigger hole in it. Why would people but shirts with holes in them isn't that defeating the purpose of the whole point. If it was up to me I would not have bought it but I guess she didn't either.

"I'm sorry but I guess you just have to go without a shirt." I say and the wink at her. I can't help it, I'm a flirt okay. She giggles a little and I can't help but think she is actually considering it.

"Ya or you could be the one without it. I think that is a better idea." She says and then grabs my hoodie from my hands. Why didn't I already put that on? Oh ya because who wouldn't want to see all of this. She throws it on and it easily covers her up. It almost goes down to almost her knees and she has to roll up the sleeves a couple of times.

"Well now what am I goanna wear darling."

**Katniss POV**

Wait. Darling? Okay well this is a little awkward now. Hmmm what to do now? I know. I give him a little flirty smile and walk out. I've never actually flirted before; ya there always was a whole bunch of guys back home who tried. Sometimes way to hard but I would never do it back, the only real guy I talked to was gale and we were just friends. I remember when one guy I think his name was Brendan `or Breven, I really don't remember but it started with a B. Well he tried asking me out a couple of times and even when I would say no he would still flirt. He would constantly stare at me and give me smiles in classes and I think he even followed me home a couple of times. It was a little creepy and to make him stop I screamed in his face and then threatened that if he did not stop I would go and get my bow. I know that's not very pleasant but really what else was I goanna do. Let's just say that we have never talked since not that I even talk to people.

I rummage through the cooler searching for something for breakfast. I grab an apple and a bottle of water and then slowly walk over and slide down the base of a tree. it is only drizzling now and the rain feels nice. I sit there knees bent just thinking. I'm not thinking about anything really. It's like when you're in deep concentration but not really doing anything, just being there. I don't know how long I was sitting there before I was interrupted from my peaceful silence.

"Morning sunshine." I look up to see Madge standing before me with a smile plastered on her face. Why is she so happy this _fine_ morning? I scowl at her because she knows what she has done. She is not stupid.

"Well someone sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"No I woke up perfectly fine it's more the fact that I have no clothes to wear." She smiles at me and then leaves. What is she up to?

"Well goodbye to you too." I yell before I finish my apple. I wonder what I should do today. Maybe I'll go for a hike and explore or I could always hunt or there is also the option that I do nothing but relax but that one sounds the least likely. I do not like to be not doing anything productive. Back home there was always something to do like school or hunting or fixing something around the house, it seemed like something was always broken. I pick up my water bottle from beside me and then start to wonder off deeper into the forest.

I don't need to tell anyone do I? Whatever they won't care and I know my way around woods it will be easy to find my way back. It is really beautiful here there are colorful flowers here popping out from everywhere. All the vegetation here is so different. It looks happy if that's possible, but that's what it reminds me of, happiness. I walk deeper into the forest it must be around noon by the time I stop walking. I've seen many things so far there was a family of deer frolicking in a field I passed there were squirls that were leaping from tree to tree and other little things like gophers and groosling and birds. I saw a couple of mocking jays that were singing a song that I did not recognize and I wanted to start to sing with them but decided not to.

I only stop walking because I reach a lake. The water shimmers when the sun hits it but I know that it won't be safe to drink, good think I have only took a sip out of my water bottle that I brought. I'm goanna take a swim. I mean what else do have to do and I'm alone. I take off Cato`s giant hoodie and throw it on the rocks along the shore, that thing is so hot.

I slowly start to walk into the water each step getting deeper. The water is cold but not to the point that it's freezing. Once I'm submerged up to almost my shoulders I swim around the lake for a couple of minutes. That starts to get boring so I just float on my back looking up at the sky remembering what it was like to be out in the woods with my dad. On nice days he would sometimes take me to the lake in the middle of the woods, he would teach me how to swim and then we would lay out on the rocks juat absorbing the sun.

There was this one time that when we were swimming out of nowhere there was this big storm. We had to hide in the small house that was near there for a whole night. It was not that bad though I actually had fun but when we finally got back to town mother was freaking out. She got mad at us and then forbid us from going back there. That all stopped but then when my dad died I started to go there again. It was like a place where I could finally relax and had to worry about nothing. I never told anybody that that was my place but eventually Gale found it. I told him everything but how my dad took me here so eventually gale called it our place. I never liked that and would never say it back but it did not stop him until he left.

My eyelids are getting heavy and I am about to fall asleep so I swim back to shore and get out of the water, I wring out my hair and then leap from rock to rock to go get the sweater to cover up my wet underwear because it is shorter than walking all the way around. The rocks become more slippery as I near it and I begin to slip. I try to soften the fall buy repositioning my feet but that does not work so well, my right foot gets wedged in-between two rocks. There is a shooting pain that goes up my leg before I fall and hit my head on a rock behind me.

Blackness, blackness is what I see.

**Cato's POV **

"CATO! CATO! SHE STILL ISN'T BACK!" Madge screams while running through the forest to find me.

Where could she be, when I came out of the tent this morning I seen her walk into the woods but I didn't think much of it. I was giving her space because everyone needs that. I've spent the rest of the day out here testing stuff while Rayden does stuff that Rayden does but I don't think he was to productive today. That just means more work for me.

"Madge I'm over here." I call out and she makes her way over to me all out of breath from running. On the inside I'm freaking out but I can let that show. Play it cool Cato, play it cool.

"She is probably just exploring or something, she'll be back soon I bet because it is gonna be getting dark soon." I tell her. Once she has caught her breath she tells me that this is not like her and then back at home she would always be back at least two hours before dark because that is when all of the animals come out. Wait she went in the woods in her district, I heard that that is forbidden and that if the peacekeepers find out that you can get killed.

"Well if you're that worried Madge do you want me and Rayden to go look for you?"

"Oh thank you so much, but I'm not staying_ here_ alone. I want to come." She says as she gives me one long hug. I really don't like affection from other people. I pack up all my stuff and then we walk back to the place where we were camping.

"Hey there you guys are. Where did you go Madge I was starting to get bored?" Oh my, yep that is Rayden. Of course he was not working, why would he do that when he has a girl. He walks over seductively to Madge and then whispers something in her ear.

"No we are going to go find Katniss and you aren't getting anything till we find her and she is safe." She tells him sternly. Ha-ha sucks to be you Rayden, wait I haven't got anything yet, never mind he is one lucky bastard. He whines a little saying he does not care and that he just wants to stay here with her. That gets her mad and she storms off beside me.

"Can we leave now; just pretend like I'm flirting with you please." She whispers into my ear. I give her a smile and then grab her hand and we leave into the forest. She mouths the word thanks to me and then I hear Rayden scream something in the distance. It was like "Oh Cato your such a man whore but just you wait I'll get Katniss before you do; you can have Madge she is a slut anyways." He has a real anger problem and I feel bad for her because she is going to have to deal with him the rest of her life. He does not show it often but when he does it is pretty bad. Good thing that we share a house at least for now.

"Don't worry he didn't really mean any of that he just has a problem." I try to comfort her but it does not seem to be working there r still tears swelling up in her eyes. I give her a sympathy look and start to pick up my pace to find Katniss after all it is already starting to get dark. Madge struggles to keep up with me but if I slow down we may not find her.

"Cato I think I should head back because I can see that I am only slowing you down and I can deal with Rayden. Just please try your best to find her."

"Okay thanks and don't worry ill find her." And with that she turns around and starts to walk back on the path we were taking.

As I walk I come by this one flower and am struck by the similarity to life it has. How can this one flower survive all alone in the rocky hard part of this path? Yet this one flower lives, all alone. It gives me hope that Katniss is actually alright and nothing bad has happened she just must have lost track of time.

I walk till it is completely dark and the only light I have is from the flashlight I had brought. I am about to give up when I see a like. The moon is reflecting beautifully off of it and there is something on the ground on the other side of the lake. A person? Yes it's a person, a female. She is just lying there lifeless not moving. I start to jog around the lake and can tell that whoever it is is breathing. Short raspy breaths.

"KATNISS!"

* * *

What did you think? tell me in a review. I read them all and try to respond to everyone that I can.


End file.
